Maze to my heart
by xxxlackiecamxxx
Summary: Sophia was scared and terrified wanting to get out of this maze, but she couldn't. Her memeories where ripped from her taking away the only thing she cared about. Now she has to be brave and remeber all the things she witnessed. But will a certain glader find his way into her heart before it's too late. Especially since he remembers who she is.


Chapter 1

Sophia pov

All I can see is darkness. I feel cold, like I've been kept in freezing cold water for hours. I opened my eyes, cringing at the bright red lights around me. I take in steady breaths as I start to look around at my surroundings. I start to feel my selves bringing up the lunch that I didn't no I had.

I felt tears coming to my eyes as I started to panic. I stood up trying to find a way out, but there wasn't. I felt something or someone staring at me so I looked to my left to see something. I couldn't see it fully but I knew it was a monster. It lunged forward and I screamed. I fell back into the side of the cage that I was in.

Then a loud beeping noise sounded of making me to cover my ears. The cage I was in started to go faster and faster, never slowing down.i looked up to see a red door right above the cage and it was heading straight for the cage. I panicked and pushed my self further into the items around me hopeing they would protect me.

BANG the cage collided with the door making me to bang my head against something hard. BEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEP sounded pf all around me making my head hurt by the loud sound. I then heard whooping snd laughter witch sounded mostly like boys.i was to weak from the blow to get up and I felt my self wanting to just go to sleep.

Soon enough the gates to the cage opened. I raised my hand over my eyes to shealed me from the bright light. I noticed there was dozens of figures standing in front of me. Then a boy with blond hair with a british acent jumped into the cage looking at ne shocked but with something eles.

"What is it newt?" A boy asked to the boy who I think is 'newt'. Newt looked confuesed then he looked to the rest of the boy's. "It's a girl" he said while the boys all gasped and took a step back. I started to breath heavly feelimg my self drifting into darkness. I wanted to ask them many questions but I was to scared and in pain. So I only said one thing before I blacked out.

"Help!"

Newt pov

I was helping alby with the maps that we have. Meaning the runners who are the guys that run throuhh the maze lookomg for ways out. And they draw down every part of the maze like a where jist aboit to put the maps away when we heard the box was coming up.

That meant a new greenie was coming and new supplies. We all ran to the box to get a look at the new greenie. When we got there I saw gally open the gates to help the new greenie but he stooped. I looked forward and confusing went all over me.

This greenie had short legs and a body that had nice curves. I started to feel werid when Ithought that, but I didn't have to. Because when I looked further up this greenie had a chest and a very nice one.

I jumped into the cage to get a closer look and I felt ny heart beat a million times. I felt like I knew this greenie before. "What is it newt?"alby asked me while I looked back at him. "It's a girl" I said while the others gasped and took a step back.

Ilooked down at the girl and she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She looked around at everyone and she started to breath heavly, making her chest rise snd fall. Now let me tell you my pants got a little tigher. Her eyes looked like they where going to drop any second.

"Help!" She said then she blacked out. We all looked at her wonderimg what to say and that's when it started.

"I call dibs"

"Did you see her chest man?"

"Is she all right?"

"I cant wait to get under the sheets with her"

I couldn't help but feel protective over this girl and those comments didnt help. "Right you slintheads get back to your work"i shouted at them makimg them take a step back and walk away to their jobs. Only gally and alby stayed.

"We better take her to the med-ic he'll help her" gally said I nodded and lifted her out the gage. Gally was about to pick her up when I growled at him. "Dont touch her!"I said with a dangerouse tone. "Slim it newt!" Gally said while raising his hands up telling me he was backing off.

I picked her up and carried her to the med-ic. We left her there so the med-ic can look after her. I didn't want to leace but alby dragged me out. "Look newt what's going on with you?" Alby said while walking over to the maze door.

"Alby I don't know I feel like I know her but I can't think where"i said to alby worried and scared. "Its fine you must have known her before you came here" alby said while lookimg at me lile something had clicked. "This is something I haven't told anyone and you can't tell" alby said. I nodded.

Right come here shank" alby said while walking into the forest. He sat dowb on the ground and I followed him. "I want you to close your eyes and think real hard" alby said I did as he asked. I then heard music playing in the background it felt like magic. Then something happened.

Flashback

I was lying in bed staring at the beautiful women laying beside me. "I can't wait for us to start a family" I said

End of flashback

Flashback

"Newt I love you" this girl said to me "I love you too"

End of flashback

Flashback

"When this over I will marry you I promise I will" I said

End of flashback

Flashback

"NEWT NEWT!"this girl was shouting for me while these men dragged her away. Then I was pushed into a container filled with water.

End of flashback

Flashback

I remeber waking in the glade with tears rolling down my cheeks. "Sophia"

End of flashback

I jerked up and started coughing badly. "Its alrigh breath" alby said while batting my back. "What was that?" I said while looking at the flute alby had in his hand. "I had this with me when I first came into the glade didn't no what it was but when I played it. I remebered a very important thing in my life"alby said.

"It can make us remeber then why haven't you told the others"i said while raisng my vioce. "Because it doesn't help you to remember it only helps you to remember a certain thing or person" alby said. "And it doesn't work on everyone I've tried it most of the gladers know about it" alby said while standing up.

"Then why tryit on me"i said while standing up and following alby. "Because I knew it would work the moment you seen that girl" alby said while walking towards the med-ic hut. "What was she to you?" Alby asked while stopping.

"She was my girlfriend Ithink"i said while smiling at the memory of me saying I wanted to start a family with her."how do you know that?" Alby asked. "Because I said to her that I wanted to start a famly and marry her. Alby man she was taking away from me they took her alby"i said while tears fell from my cheeks.

"Slim it shank its alright I remeber you saying a girls name when you cane here do you remeber?" Alby asked. I nodded. We both walked into the med-ic hut to see the girl was holding a nice and swinging it when any of the boys where to go near her.

"Hey calm down" gally said while reaching gor the nice but she througj an apole at him. Making the boys laugh albylooked at me and I nodded. "Hey it's alright we wont hurt you so please put the knife down"i said worried that she would hurt herself. I got a little close for her liking and just when I went for the knife. She kneed me in the balls.

I hunched over in pain holding onto my little shanks as the boys laughed or either they where holding there own. I looked up at yer and glared.

"Sophia!" I groaned out not knowing what I said bit what shocked me was what she said next.

"Newt?"


End file.
